


Santa Aziraphale

by Crazyrose912



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, M/M, Mistletoe, Presents, bearded Aziraphale, santa Aziraphale, santa sheen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: Crowley goes to Aziraphale for help for a last-minute Christmas Miracle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Santa Aziraphale

Crowley rushed up to the bookshop. He swung open the doors. “Aziraphale!” He called out. “Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale appeared from behind one of the bookshelves. “What is it? You are making a racket.”

Crowley was out of breath. He paused and bent over trying to catch it. “Kids… need toys… no Santa..”

“Take a deep breath, dear boy,” Aziraphale said gently, putting his hand on his friend’s back. “I can’t understand a thing you are saying.”

Crowley took a deep breath and stood up straight. “There is an orphanage a little ways away that isn’t going to get any toys. They are all sad that Santa is going to forget about them. We need to remedy the situation. You gotta help those poor kiddos. It's for Christmas.” Crowley nearly started begging.

“There is no need to beg, dear boy,” Aziraphale said fondly. “I don’t think the head office will have a problem with a minor miracle for Christmas. But do you have a plan?”

Crowley though for a moment. “Well, not really. I was hoping you would be Santa and give the children presents.”

“Really, dear?” Aziraphale shook his head and chuckled. “You know that does sound silly, right? I couldn’t possibly pass for Santa Claus.”

“Oh, but you could! All you need to do is grow out a beard and put on a red suit and you would be Santa Claus!” Crowley exclaimed excitedly. “You would make a wonderful Santa. The children would love you.”

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Are you sure? I haven’t been around children much. I don’t have that much experience with being Santa. You’ll come with me, right?” His nerves were starting to grow at the thought.

“Don’t worry angel. I’ll be there right beside you. I’ll be your elf if you want.” Crowley reassured him. “They are just kids, angel.”

“Oh, alright. I will do it for the children.” Aziraphale gave in.

“Oh, thank you, angel.” Crowley pulls out a red suit. “Go put this on.”

“Are you sure about this?” Aziraphale eyed the suit warily.

“Absolutely. Now go get ready. We don’t have a lot of time.” Crowley handed him the suit and pushed him towards the back room.

Aziraphale changed into the suit and miracled a nice full thick white beard, that matched his hair. He stuck on the hat. He looked into a mirror and inspected his reflection. He did kinda look like Santa Claus.

Aziraphale came out from behind his bookshelves to face Crowley. “How do I look?”

Crowley was now dressed in a green elf suit with pointy ears. He turned around and nearly fainted on the floor. “Oh wow. Angel, you look really good.”

“Oh thank you, my dear. You look good too.” Aziraphale’s cheeks tinted a shade of red.

“Well.. um... No time to waste.” Crowley motioned for the door. “Shall we go?”

“Oh. yes of course. Off to the orphanage.” They walked outside where there was a sleigh with eight reindeer. “Oh. You really went all out.” 

“Erm. For the kids. They deserve it.” Crowley said sheepishly. 

“Of course they do. Shall we head on our way then?” Aziraphale asked climbing into the sleigh. Crowley climbed in next to him. Crowley took the reins and gave them a solid “Hyah.” The reindeer started forward and lifted the sleigh off the ground.

They flew through the dark sky on Christmas night. The chilly breeze didn’t bother them, as they gazed at the stars and clouds rolling by.

“This is spectacular, my dear.” Commented Aziraphale. “It almost makes me want to take out my wings. But I must ask flying reindeer?”

“Makes it more real for the kids,” Crowley said, not taking his eyes off the reindeer.

“For the children. Of course.” Aziraphale shook his head knowingly, but he affectionately scooted closer to Crowley. 

They flew to the orphanage. The kids rushed to greet them in awe. The joy on the children’s faces warmed both of the ethereal beings.

Aziraphale climbed out of the sleigh. “Ho ho ho! I heard there were some good kids in need of some presents.”

The children cheered and pulled Aziraphale into the orphanage. He sat upon a big red chair in the main hall, that no one had seen before. One by one each of the kids sat upon his lap and told them what they would like for Christmas. His elf would then hold out Santa’s red bag. Aziraphale would reach into the bag and pull out the very toy that the child had asked for.

Some asked for cars, other dolls, one child asked for a book. He ended up with a couple of books. Aziraphale couldn’t help himself.

Aziraphale loved to see the child’s face light up as their Christmas wish was answered. The joy was almost palpable in the small orphanage. The children played with their toys and showed them off to the other children. It was a sight to behold.

Aziraphale and Crowley left the children. They all waved and shouted Merry Christmas and thank you to them.

“Merry Christmas to all! And to all a Goodnight!!” Aziraphale called out as they flew away in the sleigh. Crowley took them back to the bookshop. Aziraphale smiled. “Thank you, my dear. That was very fun. It is so much fun to bring smiles to children’s faces for the holiday.” He scooted closer and laid his head on Crowley’s shoulder.

Back at the bookshop, Aziraphale invited Crowley in. “I don’t have anything special, but I might have some wine in the back if you want.” Aziraphale offered.

“Some wine sounds good.” Crowley followed Aziraphale in. 

“I really don’t keep track of the days anymore. So I didn’t even realize it was Christmas today.” Aziraphale chatted. “But that was a lot of fun. Those children were really happy to see us.”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley had stopped a few paces behind Aziraphale.

Aziraphale turned to look at him. “What is it, dear?”

Crowley walked slower towards Aziraphale. His eyes locked on Aziraphale. He stopped right in front of Aziraphale. So close that if one of them leaned forward they would touch.

“You are standing under a mistletoe.” Crowley breathed out.

Aziraphale looked up. “Oh. It seems I am.” He looked back at Crowley. Glancing down at his lips. “I don’t know how it got there.”

“Neither do I.” Crowley licked his lips. “You know what that means.”

Aziraphale nodded as he closed his eyes. Crowley leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s. They were soft and unsure at first but grew in passion and certainty. Aziraphale returned his movements. 

“Merry Christmas, my dear,” Aziraphale said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

“Merry Christmas, Santa,” Crowley said, bringing his hands up to run through Aziraphale’s soft thick beard. “I like this.”

“Then maybe I’ll keep it for a bit,” Aziraphale said, rubbing his beard against Crowley’s face.

“I’d like that.” Crowley shivered before capturing Aziraphale’s lips in another passionate kiss.


End file.
